war_chaosfandomcom-20200213-history
IMD02
IMD02, short form of writing Medicine Drugs 02 is a scentless and invisible substance that is not in any particular shape or form, just a thick substance. People who are able to use abnormal power which is also known as 'immortality', can see this substance as a 'pale purple with glitter' and smells 'horrible'. NOTE: This page is still in construction. Please be aware of update and check regularly :3 History See Immortality. This drug was made by an underground organisation who specialises illegal trades within the human world, which can involve many dirty and filthy traits. These are also the people who drugged students to 'test' and 'observe'. Compounds&Criterias The 8 main categories of Immortality depends on the amount of compound there is to each droplet of IMD02 and takes different affect on different people, dependings on individual's mortal body, whether they reject or accept the change(s). The different compounds mix into each other and makes different compounds again as some of the elements cancel out each other, making it especially harder when the drug adapts to different bodies. 'Pure Immortality' Compund Criteria Full Regeneration1 = Full regeneration doesn't just mean regenerating new body limbs and torsos, organs and blood, but also the senses and voices. Full regeneration DOES NOT include the regeneration of senses and voices, but the ability to heal fast and the ability to regenerate under whatever circumstances possible. Deactivation2 = Deactivation is classified as a rest from using this trmendous power, which was originally thought to be a failure, but because a mortal's body and soul cannot take on such weight of being an 'immortal' being, no matter how much stronger the drug is, the effect always wear off at a certain point in Summer. This happens not very regularly, only just 3 times during summer, once every last day of the summer months. This only happens to the full mark people, whereas those major to minor people can have multiple of other ways to preserve their powers. Fully suppressed inner/outer personality3 = This 'seal', or 封印(Seal, sealed), follows a fully inherited mortal. With such tremendous power, being unable to die itself is something only no one can do, there must be something to balance this out, therefore a seal is made as a consequence to unable to express their own true feelings and continues to deny themselves, thus making the brain confused, nerves cancelling each other out. Dull Senses4 = This links to one of another mentioned in the criteria. When the brain /or the brain is confused, it cancels it's movements repeatedly, making senses - especially vision - a little hazy or strange, but when physical contacts are made, the sixth sense kicks in especially sensitive and when pain is made, the pain is actually twice the original pain humans suffer. Regeneration of new limbs and organs5 '''= Although this special and rare compound is able to regenerate organs and limbs, making it impossible to kill someone once this power was granted, regenerations of extra limbs CANNOT be made due to lack of the powerful element amongst the smaller category of Pure Immortality but is definitely enough for regeneration of blood, organ and limbs. This is the same problem with the impossibility of regeneration new voices and senses. Please, if you guys want to create a character and zxthad, PLEASE make sure they maintain a human appearance. They can grow limbs later on in 'transformations' or something but this must be restricted and may result in possible death. Please consider these abilities. Make them as reckless as you want them to be, but please make sure they have some flaws and weaknesses. Click here and here for more information. For guys, try to think the opposite but with the same factors. '''Useful Codes PI = Pure Immortality PI01 = Full PI02 = Major PI03 = Half PI04 = Minor PI05 = Empty SFPI12 = Mix of Pure Immortality and Strength Fighters Other Notes Since PI remains fairly rare and is extremely destructive if it falls into the wrong hands, people who wields this power does not have a constant and approved weapon. For example, Akihana Lenta has PI fully implanted into her, but uses multiple weapons such as hand guns, archery and scissors to throw around. 'Strength Fighters' Criteria DO NOT INCLUDE THE THOUGHTS ABOUT ATTACK SEQUENCE Close Rangers - they use daggers, swords etc.1 = Weapons normally do not matter, but usually in combat and battles, close ranging weapons are often used for preferences. Thus, the marks are counted as a symptom. Thinks about attack tactics2 = Normally, this compound is granted to every single person but with the people who fully inherited this compound does not absorb the Observant Informant compound due to the fact that the effect passed onto the constant pattern, rhythm and speed in attacks, making this 'thinking' go out of question. This is also why this was left out of the marking system, just for no confusions or anything. Useful Codes SF = Strength Figthers SF01 = Full SF02 = Major SF03 = Half SF04 = Minor SF05 = Empty SFPI12 = Mix of Pure Immortality and Strength Fighters 'Observant Informant' Compound Criteria Can read the atmosphere1 '''= Observant Informant is a category specialised for talented people who can adapt and get along with others easily because they can simply just read the atmosphere and calculate the things they must not do. '''Personality is quiet, shy and anti-social2 = Like the problem with the choice of weapons, personalities varies and can always be forcfully or subjectively changed, however, these choices do seem to leave a trait amongst the ones who uses the powers, therefore personality is considered especially here. Being observant you must stay still; being observant you must keep quiet; being an informant you must be secretive; being an informant you must adapt to all situations for all information possible. Often sees ghosts and other non-living things3 = Observant Informant often breaches into the other category of Dying Souls, therefore making this a fairly important sub-category within Observant Informant. Because of often isolation and solitude, ghosts seems to hover around those that lacks the positive energy of socializing, as to those that bursts with positive energy who the dead cannot touch. Uses close ranging weapons4 = See Strength Figthers>Criteria>1 Has split personality, disorders and other distinctive traits5 = See Observant Informant>Criteria>2 Useful Codes OI = Observant Informant OI01 = Full OI02 = Major OI03 = Half OI04 = Minor OI05 = Empty OIDS12 = Mix of Observant Informant and Dying Souls Other Notes Main reason why the fact the choice of weapons and personality was included in the mark whereas in the SF was not, was because these were still regular symptoms and were classified as a part of the category whereas the attacking sequence was natural, something that was given to everybody, making it not as important. Category:Information